Black Heart
by Kat-Diamond
Summary: Même les coeurs noirs savent aimer, c'est le cas de Katherine et Rebekah, elles ont toujours aimé la même personne malgré les aventures : Stefan. Mais les gens changent, et tout prend une autre tournure mais les sentiments, les vrais sentiments ne changent jamais... Fiction STEBEKAH mais Katherine rode dans les parages !
1. Chapter 1 : We change

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction qui portera sur...un triangle amoureux ! Non il n'y aura pas de Stefan/Elena/Damon mais plutôt Rebekah/Stefan/Katherine mais ça penchera surtout sur du STEBEKAH ! Je trouve que c'est tout simplement intéressant de rentrer dedans surtout que tout à changé ! Alors c'est une fiction UA qui veut tout simplement dire Univers Alternatif. L'histoire se déroule après la saison 4 MAIS Katherine est toujours un vampire, Rebekah n'a jamais était avec Matt et elle reste à MF, il n'y a pas de Silas donc Stefan vit normalement, Elena et Damon sont ensemble et sont quelque part sur la planète. Et je voulez aussi m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe, je sais je suis une vrai calamité xD !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hélas...**

**Donc voila vous pouvez enfin commencer la fiction ! :D BONNE LECTURE :) !**

* * *

Les âmes changent, les sentiments aussi et alors les promesses disparaissent et l'amour devient haine. C'est le cas de Stefan Salvatore, son histoire d'amour avec Elena Gilbert a prit fin sauf que lui, cette sublime créature hantait toujours son pauvre cœur comme un couteau qui le poignardait à jamais. Et puis les jours passent et nous n'avons plus la même vision des choses... Et alors Stefan s'est mis à détester Elena, cette fille à qui il lui avait donné tout son cœur, toute sa vie, cette fille qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et toujours pour un vampire c'est beaucoup. Cette fille pour qui il a fait de multiples sacrifices, pour qui il a versé des larmes, pour qui il a mis sa vie de vampire en danger l'a rejeté comme un vieux chien. Pour qui ? Pour son frère Damon, ce traitre...

Cette nuit, Stefan décida d'aller au Mystic-Grill histoire de se changer les idées, Damon et Elena étaient partis en vacances faire un road-trip entre amoureux. Le beau vampire s'installa devant le bar et commanda un whisky lorsqu'il aperçue Rebekah Mikaelson à ses côtés il lui adressa un sourire mais celle-ci l'ignora et décida de partir lorsqu'il lui prît la main.

"-Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Rebekah d'un ton froid.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ?

-Pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

- Et bien parce que j'essaye d'être agréable !"

Rebekah lui jeta un regard noir en retirant sa main et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils

"-Allez je te commande un verre ! Lui dit-il avec un beau sourire

-T'as gagné... Répondit-elle, sinon j'ai apprit que... Damon et l'autre sont partit ?

- Ils sont partit faire un road-trip.

-Pauvre Stefan, délaisse par son amour éternel et son frère. Ça fait mal au cœur ?

-Plus maintenant, j'ai changé...

-Là tu deviens intéressant, tu veux dire...que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Elena ? T'as éteins ton humanité ?!

-Nop, c'est juste que...je les détestent. Répondit Stefan en baissant la tête"

Rebekah termina son verre, elle n'aurait jamais crue qu'il dirait ça, elle n'aurait jamais crue qu'Elena sortirait du cœur de Stefan. Au fond d'elle, Rebekah était tout simplement soulagé mais il y avait comme un malaise, elle avait comme des papillons dans le ventre et elle avait la même sensation que dans les années 20, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Stefan à Chicago, c'était bizarre...Stefan coupa le long blanc qui s'installait en lui demandant où se trouvaient ses frères.

"-Ils sont partit à la Nouvelle Orléans pour leurs histoires à la con...

- Et tu veux pas partir ?

- Parce que tu veux que je parte ?! S'étonna-t-elle

-Non, non t'es d'une bonne compagnie. Avoua Stefan avec un sourire à faire tomber toutes les femmes

-Merci... Dit Rebekah presque en chuchotant"

Les deux "amis" passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à que la jolie blonde décida de partir.

"-Je vais partir, tu m'as fatigué avec tes histoires ! Jeta Rebekah en rigolant

-Méchante ! Je te raccompagne, dit-il en se levant et en prenant sa veste

-J'avais oublié qu'un vampire originel avait besoin d'un garde du corps..."

Stefan raccompagna Rebekah jusqu'à devant sa porte, il avait passé une bonne soirée en sa compagnie et il sentait qu'ils pouvaient aller plus loin cette nuit, et il faut bien l'avouer il en avait bien envie !

"- Bon bah voila... dit Stefan

- Merci..."

Alors Stefan s'approcha du doux visage de Rebekah et l'embrassa, au début c'était un baisé simple et Rebekah répondit à son baisé alors Stefan prit sa taille entre ses mains mais Rebekah mit fin à tout ça.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Stefan

- Les histoire d'un soir, c'est finit pour moi Stefan...

-T'es devenu pudique ?! S'étonna le beau vampire

-Je suis devenue sérieuse, j'ai changé et j'ai arrêté de jouer à ça. Bonne nuit Stefan"

Et à ces mots, Rebekah referma la porte derrière elle laissant Stefan seul sur la palier de la porte, il repartit dans sa voiture pour retourner chez lui. Une fois devant le manoir, il vit Katherine avec son sourire bien à elle.

"-Katherine ...

-Quoi ?! T'as pas envie de me voire ? Pourtant t'as passé une bonne soirée avec Rebekah j'aurais crue que vous iriez plus loin...

- Eh bah non !

-Moi je veux bien...Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres et en touchant son torse

- Les gens changent Katherine

- Tu as changé, tu commences à ne plus aimer Elena, tu vas finir par quoi ?

-Je sais pas...

-Les gens changent mais mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais cessé Stefan."

A cet mots là, la belle brune s'éclipsa à la vitesse d'un vampire et Stefan rentra chez lui pensant à Rebekah et à Katherine.

Du côté de Rebekah, elle était assise sur son fauteuil, pensant à Stefan, elle ne sait pas si celui-ci avait compris le message elle prit un verre d'eau lorsque la porte sonna elle espéra que c'était Stefan mais non, c'était Katherine...

"-Quoi ? Demanda la blonde fatigué

- Je vais aller droit au but, tu l'aimes ? Demanda la brune

- Nous l'aimons Katherine, nous deux...dit Rebekah d'une vois presque douce"

Katherine fut un peu blessé et partit chez elle penser à tout ça...

Car malgré tout ça, malgré ces trois personnes, les cœurs noirs savent toujours aimé...

* * *

**Ce chapitre/prologue est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre :) Laissez moi un review, followez ma fiction !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Toxic

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de Black Heart alors oui j'ai prit beaucoup de temps et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais avec les préparation de la rentrée et bien mon emploi du temps se remplie surtout que j'ai eu la bêtise d'avoir fermé ma page alors que je n'avais pas enregistré le chapitre donc j'ai dû refaire le chapitre... Mais bon, il est là et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe vraiment et voila :) ! **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira alors !**

**Camelia Bella: Merci de l'avoir remarquer, j'en ai marre que c'est toujours lui et sa copine qui sont mis à l'avant, c'est devenue lassant et Stefan et tellement intéressant ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ce matin, Mystic Fall était calme, le soleil venait de se lever, il faisait frais alors Rebekah décida de partir courir dans la forêt, après cette nuit tout a était agité de son côté, ses sentiments envers Stefan se sont réveillés ou amplifiés et Katherine qui vient la voir, le baisé qu'elle a eu avec lui... c'était beaucoup, elle n'avais pas réussis à dormir de la nuit, elle avait besoin de se défouler donc il fallait qu'elle parte courir, qu'elle se fatigue, qu'elle vide tout ce qu'elle au fond d'elle. Elle enfila un débardeur de sport moulant avec un cycliste, s'attacha les cheveux prit un verre de sang frais et se dirigea vers la sortit de sa maison.

Un fois arrivée dans la forêt, elle se mit à courir doucement mais vue que c'était un vampire, un vampire originel bah ça ne lui faisait rien, rien du tout autant marcher alors elle courut à sa plus grande vitesse, de toute ses forces, au point de faire du vent, de vraiment se lâcher. Elle courut de bonnes minutes ainsi et s'arrêta contre un arbre histoire de se reposer, elle décida d'accrocher ses jambes à une branche d'arbre et de faire des pompes à l'envers, tout allait bien lorsqu'elle entendit un "salut Rebekah" et sous la surprise elle tomba sur le sol. Elle vît Stefan devant elle lui tendant la main pou se relever mais celle-ci se releva toute seule.

"- Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda Stefan

-Tu m'as dérangé, comme tu vois je fait... du sport je suppose que t'es partit sacher des lapins...

- CHASSER pas SACHER, tu perds ton language à ce que je vois.. dit il en rigolant

-Tu m'as dérangé ! Maintenant laisse moi faire mes exercices !

- Et tu penses que c'est en faisant ce genre d'exercice que tu vas réussir à te défendre ?

-Je sais très bien me défendre, je te bat même !

- Alors bat moi... dit il en s'approchant

-Non.

-Allez, fait ma voir la tigresse qu'il y en toi !"

Rebekah rigola et se prépara à lui donner un coup de poing mais il l'arrêta juste en bougeant sa main, sans aucune réflexion, comme ci c'était trop facile pour lui. _Je ne vais pas me laisser faire_, pensa Rebekah. Elle lui donna un autre mais il l'arrêta avec son autre main, serrant ses deux mains très fort, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors Stefan la retourna et approcha ses mains de lui, ce qui fit Rebekah s'approcher de lui également , ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Stefan l'a lâcha alors et Rebekah recula d'un pas elle lui donna un coup de pied qu'il esquiva de justesse et lui remit un coup de poing sauf que cette fois ci Stefan enroula son bras et bloqua Rebekah contre un arbre. Il était juste derrière elle, Rebekah pouvait sentir sa respiration, ça lui rappelait avant quand il embrassait son cou, ses moments qu'ils partageaient à deux... mais c'est finis tout ça elle doit retourner à la réalité...

"-C'est bon j'ai compris, tu peux me lâcher. Dit elle assez froidement"

Alors Stefan relâcha doucement le bras de la belle blonde mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, celle ci se retourna et fit face à lui, à ses yeux d'une couleur vert à faire couper le souffle.

"-Tu peux partir, dit-elle calmement

- Pourquoi tu as refusé hier ?

-Tu es vexé que je n'ai pas couché avec toi ?

-Non, je me demande pourquoi.

-Tu le sais, Rebekah marqua une pose avant de poursuivre, j'ai pas envie de... je peux pas... et toi...ça ne servira à rien...alors... ne faisons rien."

Elle poussa légèrement Stefan et partit quitté la forêt lorsque Stefan l'appela.

"-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ne te met pas dans des états comme ça, dit Stefan

-Parce que tu penses que je le fait exprès ?"

Et Rebekah partit à vitesse vampirique chez elle pour se retrouver seule, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, car à la fin elle devait se l'avouer elle était amoureuse de lui, elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer mais... il ne l'aimera pas, c'était juste impossible.

Du côté de Stefan, il était retourné chez lui, regardant par la fenêtre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire des fois, il avait une sorte d'attirance envers Rebekah mais dans les années 20 ce n'était pas lui qui l'aimais, c'était l'Éventreur et tout à changé. Aujourd'hui Rebekah n'est plus la même qu'avant et lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, elle et Katherine également, ils ne voulaient pas que les deux filles avec qui il avait une histoire d'amour souffrent à cause de lui. Il décida de partir écrire dans son journal peut être que il trouvera réponses à ses questions... Quand tout à coup Katherine entra dans la demeure.

"-Katherine, salua Stefan sans lever la tête

-Quoi? T'es pas content de me voir ? Je t'ai fais une surprise !

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se levant

-Moi, répondit-elle comme ci c'était évident

-Normalement quand une fille se présente en "surprise" elle se met en petite tenue, t'es pas en petite tenue c'est pas vraiment une surprise...

-J'aurais jamais crue que tu dirais ça, comme quoi tu as bien changé, j'adore ça...Mais si tu veux je peux me mettre en petite tenue... dit-elle en enlevant sa veste

-Non merci, tu fait donc quoi ici alors ?

-Je suis venue te voie, j'aime bien rester avec toi... Dit-elle en lui donnant un verre de whisky

-Merci, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée

-Oh attend, fît Katherine en faisant mine d'enlever une goutte sur les lèvres de Stefan et de la goutter

- Y avait rien Katherine

-Je sais, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché tes lèvres, et ça me manque..

-Nos baisés te manquent ? Dit-il en souriant

-Oh oui..."

Katherine approcha ses lèvres, Stefan ne fit rien, alors que Katherine continua toujours de s'approcher à lui jusqu'à presser ses lèvres alors Stefan l'embrassa à son tours, ce fût un long baisé fougueux, Katherine commença alors à toucher son torse lorsque Stefan s'arrêta et approcha ses lèvres à ses oreilles en lui chuchotant:

"-Et celui ci te manquera encore plus."

Il fallut 2 secondes pour que Katherine comprenne le sens de cette phrase, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux vexé pendant que Stefan l'a regardait d'un doux sourire le visage penché.

"-Avoue une chose, j'embrasse mieux qu'Elena ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna le beau vampire

-Bah je m'en souviens pas vraiment

-Alors embrasse moi à nouveau !

- Ton excuse est trop bidon, Katherine cherche mieux."

Elle lui fit un joli sourire et se mit sur la canapé avec son verre à la main et essaya d'entamer une nouvelle conversation pour éviter les blancs, qui sont hyper embarrassants...

"-Sinon, tu comptes aller à la fac l'année prochaine ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Bah je me ferais un plaisir d'être une élève avec toi ! On partagera la même chambre !

-Les gens croirons que tu es Elena

-Alors je l'a tuerais et prendra son identité ! Sinon ?

-Non, j'ai peur de voir une nouvelle double Petrova...

-C'est sur que la première est la meilleure !

- Si tu le dit...

-JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE ! "

Quand soudain, le téléphone de Stefan sonna, c'était Damon alors à vitesse vampirique Katherine prit le téléphone.

"-Katherine ne fait pas ça ! Interdit Stefan

- Allo Damon ? Parla Katherine en faisant un clin d'oeil à Stefan"

Celui ci entendait avec son ouï vampirique ce que disait son lâche de frère

"-Katherine pourrais-tu me passer mon frère s'il-te-plait ? Demanda Damon

-Oh désolé non, il est endormit, sous les draps, nu..."

A ces mots Stefan se serra la langue et se frappa le front avec sa main.

"-Beurk, tu ne pouvais pas simplement me dire qu'il était fatigué ? Bon lâche l'affaire, dit dégoutté l'aîné Salvatore

- Passe le bonjour à Elena, bon moi je vais partit prendre une douche, je suis essoufflé ! Bye Bye !"

Et à ces mots Katherine raccrocha le téléphone. En affichant un grand sourire satisfait à Stefan, Stefan n'était pas vraiment étonné en même temps il n'aurait même pas adressé la parole à son frère il aurait juste raccroché mais le coup de Katherine était déjà très provocateur et vraiment, hyper absolument gamin mais tout le monde connait Katherine il peut être une vrai gamine !

"- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Dit Stefan ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire

- Haa tu as l'air content ! Bah pour le dégoutter et...

-Non j'ai pas envie de savoir en faite et le "Passe le bonjour à Elena" ?

- Puisque j'ai "couché" avec toi

- Tu as menti bien sur, coupa-t-il

-BREF. Je suis censé être de bonne humeur et donc saluer même mes ennemis !

-J'aurais pas dû demander ça...

-Bon j'ai passé un jolie petit moment avec toi même si tu m'as mis un GROS râteau, le baisé était à refaire, un de ces jours !

- Au revoir Katherine !

-With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under...chantonna Katherine en se dirigeant vers la sortie

- Tu écoute tu Britney Spears ? Demanda Stefan

-Cette musique me fait tout le temps penser à toi et c'est le bon moment pour enfin la chanter, tu es Toxique Stefan."

Elle lui donna un dernier sourire et partit quitter la maison Salvatore laissant un Stefan assez perplexe mais légèrement séduit. Après tout c'est Katherine Pierce tout le monde c'est qu'elle adore séduire et manipuler les hommes et c'est vrai que là, il se demande si Katherine l'aime vraiment ou si elle aime juste l'embrasse, faire des choses avec lui. Mais il faut avouer, pour Stefan Katherine embrasse vraiment mieux qu'Elena ils sont plus chaud, profond et passionné ceux d'Elena étaient juste...romantique ! Il partit s'allonger sur son beau canapé quand il reçue un nouveau message sans doute de Damon... Ah non, c'était de Rebekah, après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, la belle blonde avait besoin de lui parler, de s'expliquer et de vider une partie de son coeur. "Ce soir RDV à 21h." "Avec plaisir mais où ?", "Comme tu veux...", "Alors je passe te chercher ce soir", " C'est pas un rencard Stefan !", "D'accord, mais je viens quand même te chercher', "Ok.

* * *

Le soir venue, Stefan partit cherché Rebekah à 21h00 précise, celle-ci le saluas brièvement et Stefan l'emmena dans un restaurant en haut de la terrasse. Rebekah bien que séduite par cette endroit fut énervé car ça ressemblait vraiment à un rencart.

"- Sérieusement ?

- Je voulais un endroit calme, où il n'y ait personne. Se justifia Stefan

- Ok..répondit simplement Rebekah

-Alors tu voulais me parler ?

- Je sais pas trop commencer et je pense que tu sais ce que je veux dire alors...

-Oui je sais Rebekah

-Et t'en penses quoi ?

- Tu souffres à cause de moi, et j'ai pas envie que tu souffres.

- Tu as aussi souffert Stefan, tu es un homme blessé et avec Katherine, j'ai pas envie de rentrer dedans..

-Sauf que tu es dedans, tu es là, avec moi et on ne peut pas ignorer ce qui se passe, parce que on souffrira encore plus...

- Le problème, c'est que...je t'aime à en souffrir Stefan. Et devant toi je devient faible parce que notre histoire d'amour à Chicago ne s'est pas vraiment terminer... dit Rebekah les larmes aux yeux, avec une larme qui coulait sur sa joue

-Tu as était enfermé pendant 90 ans à cause de moi, répondit Stefan en baissant la tête, comment peux-tu m'aimer ?

-J'ai étais enfermé pour toi Stefan, et je ne le regrette pas, quand je me suis réveillé après ces 90 ans, j'avais tellement de haine au fond de moi et je me suis souvenue de toi, notre histoire m'a apaisé et quand je t'ai vue... avec Elena j'ai su que tu étais passé à autre chose...

-Mais notre histoire ne s'est pas finit Rebekah"

Rebekah ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, il avait raison rien n'était finit, mais...est-ce que lui l'aime ? Elle se sentait faible, tellement faible ace à lui elle avait l'impression que il l'a dirigeait, qu'il avait le contrôle de son âme, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment l'utiliser...

"-J'ai juste besoin, d'avoir l'âme tranquille...dit-elle, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'Eventreur ou moi... nos souvenirs, nos baisés...

-Ils avait le gout du sang, de la passion

-Et si là je t'embrasse, ce sera la même chose qu'avant ?"

Rebekah leva les yeux vers lui, elle était un peu sous le choc, elle n'aurais jamais crue que lui, Stefan Salvatore lui dirait ça. Mais en même temps un baisé, ça peut signifier quoi ? Au fond elle elle envie tellement envie de ça, mais elle avait tellement peur du résultat, sa tête tournait, cette homme la rendait folle ! Elle regardait à la fois ces beaux yeux sombres et verts et ses lèvres tellement bien dessiner, tellement sensuel, n'importe qu'elle fille aurait voulue l'embrassa, goûter à ça, c'est pensa Rebekah toxique. Stefan s'approcha doucement du visage de Rebekah et celle-ci fît de même jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ce fut une explosion de sentiments, c'était bien plus qu'avant, Stefan caressa la joue de Rebekah pendant que celle ci lui caressait sa nuque. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi puis reprirent leurs respirations toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre, respirant le même air, respirant l'odeur de la personne qui était devant. Stefan contempla le visage de la belle blonde alors que elle avait les yeux aux sol.

"- Tu peux pas embrasser moi et...Katherine, Stefan...Chuchota-t-elle

-Non...c'est..."

Mais Rebekah quitta l'endroit avant que le beau vampire ne termine sa phrase. Après tout, pensa-t-il c'est normale, il joue à un jeu dangereux, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Mais les deux filles ne le laissait pas indifférent...

* * *

**Voila Voilou pour le chapitre 2, laisser moi vos mesages et follower mon histoire !**

**Gros bisous !**


End file.
